Mission V: Mines of Yarmulke
Mission V: Mines of Yarmulke is the 6th chapter of the Darwick: Beyond Endaria quest. Plot Summary The Movurthucka Crew, finally altogether again, were voyaging around in space, where they suddenly realised that the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka wasn't in the best of shape, so W.E.G.G called up Phil Swift, asking him if he could help them fix it, he agreed, telling them to land on Khartoum. They complied and Swift told them to go search for money to pay him with, while he works on it. Captain Blackson suggested they go to the local pet store and purchase several animals and force them to fight, so they can get people to come pay and watch. W.E.G.G bought 2 Headless Emus and 2 Sentient Dog Heads, then he proceeded to draw little fliers to advertise the show. The 2 Sentient Dog Heads were commentating on the 2 Headless Emus as they fought each other. One of the Headless Emus died and it turned out the turnout for the event wasn't as good as they thought, resulting in a loss of money, then a mysterious man approached, he told them to go meet his mafia boss, but they said they'd only do it if he fought their Headless Emu, so that they could make a profit. The man rolled his sleeves up and fought the Headless Emu to his dying breath, but was ultimately defeated and killed. True to their word, the party went to see the man's boss in a fancy Italian restaurant. In the midst of several couple on dates, they saw a mysterious mobster in a small booth in the corner, smoking. It was Fred Jones, and Dennis McShlong grew increasingly anxious. Fred Jones told them all that he wants them to do a job for him, as a reward, he would pay for their repair expenses. So, the Movurthucka Crew got in a provided Mystery Machine and went to Yarmulke, a mining planet that was governed by the Welsh Empire. When they got there, Samjamel Blackson and Dennis McShlong made papier-mâché armour to blend in with the soldiers, but they were unsuccessful in fooling them, but they just beat up the soldiers who were about to imprison them, but didn't steal their armour and continued into the mine. The party managed to get to the vault at the end of the corridor, where W.E.G.G was able to open it with his engineering expertise, but several soldiers were alerted and came charging in. The party had to fight off a large horde of enemies, but W.E.G.G was able to take about 10% of all the gold in the vault, while the Fish Bloke from Megamind was able to get the remaining 90% of it, so they tried to flee to the Mystery Machine. As the rest of the Movurthucka Crew were helping to cover for the pair, so that they could safely flee, W.E.G.G deactivated the miners shackles, freeing the slaves, so they revolted and attacked the soldiers, allowing everyone to escape Yarmulke's atmosphere, but they realised the hyperdrive was broken, so the party had to shoot at the enemy ships, as W.E.G.G tried to fix the ship, which took some time, but as soon as he did it he activated it, blasting them off into space, but not before Captain Blackson could fire a shot from the back of the Mystery Machine, which resulted in the last enemy ship exploding. The Movurthucka Crew had successfully executed their mission, but the ship only had so much fuel, so they were narrowly able to crash land onto the safe planet Fred Jones had organised they reconvene at. There was no service on the planet, furthermore, Karren was on critically low battery, so they couldn't contact Fred, as a result, they just had to hope he arrived. Surprisingly, Fred Jones did arrive, in his space limousine, where they took the money from the Movurthucka Crew and said their goodbyes to them, but as Jones was entering his limousine, he said, "oh, I almost forgot to pay you," then proceeded to shoot Dennis McShlong in the heart, then he flew away, without a moment for them to pursue him. Dennis grabbed onto Blackson and whispered into his ear, "just because my body was penetrated, doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm not gay." The crew were left stranded on this remote, but they saw a theme park in the distance. Featured Characters * [[Samjamel Blackson|'Samjamel Blackson']] * [[5T-3V3|'5T-3V3']] * [[Jam Solo|'Jam Solo']] * [[W.E.G.G|'W.E.G.G']] * [[The Fish Bloke from Megamind|'The Fish Bloke from Megamind']] * [[Dennis McShlong|'Dennis McShlong']]' 'Death * [[Karren|'Karren']] * [[Phil Swift|'Phil Swift']]' 'First Appearance * [[Daryl|'Daryl']]' 'First Appearance * [[John|'John']]' 'First Appearance * [[Fred Jones|'Fred Jones']]' 'First Appearance Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Chapters Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Chapters Category:Lewis